


VID: Tuning Out

by mithborien



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall on your knees, oh night divine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Tuning Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfspirit07](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wolfspirit07).



**Details:** Van Helsing (film) | Gabriel/Dracula  & Anna/Aleera | 2.11 | "Tuning Out" by Bastille | Made for Festivids">   
**Available:** [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNOC3SckR1k) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/133272.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3359894) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/111053234586/fall-on-your-knees-oh-night-divine-youtube)  
 **Download:** 101mb @ [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h36syzaj0602g5a/vanhelsing-tuningout-mithborien.avi?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say Van Helsing is the best movie out there but damn it sure is entertaining. Also, I have a weakness for Hugh Jackman. Especially Hugh Jackman taking ripping his shirt off.
> 
> I had been wanting to vid Van Helsing for a while because I wanted to play around with turning it in to a super scary vid and that's what I originally tried to do with this vid. But then I realised I picked too short a song and it just wasn't working. Also, Anna and Aleera kept staring each other. As did Gabriel and Dracula. So I decided to turn it in to a shippy vid. Which I think turned out pretty well.


End file.
